


Growing Pains

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka yelled, Soubi flinched, and Kio looked ready to bolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

"Ritsuka, please come out."

"No!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about-"

"NO!"

Soubi sighed and leaned his forehead against the locked bathroom door, which separated him from Ritsuka. Knowing the fifteen-year-old as he did, he might never come out of there. He had his cell phone, so he could even order take-out when he got hungry.

Soubi had to handle this situation very carefully. With tact and sensitivity and... oh, who the hell was he trying to kid? He had to at least manage not to laugh.

"Ritsuka, listen to me. At your age it's perfectly normal to-"

"Hey! Sou-chan! Sorry I'm late. Where's Ritsuka?"

Soubi leaned the rest of his body against the door.

 _Damn._

"Ah, Kio."

Soubi heard Ritsuka whimper quietly.

"Listen, Kio. This is...an awkward time. Could you come back a little bit later?"

Kio looked at Soubi as if he'd lost his mind. It was a look Soubi had grown used to, but still...

"Kio-"

"But this is _my_ apartment," Kio replied, obvious confusion making his carefree features almost childlike.

Ah. Yes. It was Kio's place, wasn't it?

Soubi and Ritsuka had come over to meet Kio for dinner, but he wasn't home when they'd arrived. Soubi opened the door with his key – earning a suspicious look from Ritsuka – and found a hastily scribbled note, explaining that Kio had gone to help a friend with a flat tire.

They'd made themselves at home on the sofa – maybe a little _too_ at home – and now Ritsuka had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Soubi, what's going on? Is Ric-chan sick? If it's his stomach, there's some chalky stuff in the medicine cabinet that might help. It's kind of tough to swallow, just doesn't go down so easy, but-"

Both Soubi and Ritsuka groaned loudly at the same time, and Kio's voice changed from confused to worried.

"Soubi, are you sick too? Maybe you should go in the bathroom with Ritsuka."

"No! He can't come in here! No way, not ever!" Ritsuka yelled, Soubi flinched, and Kio looked ready to bolt.

"Soubi," Kio said seriously, "you didn't... you didn't try something _perverted_ with little Ric-chan, did you?"

Before Soubi could even roll his eyes, Ritsuka started pounding on the door and yelled, "I'm fifteen! I'm _not_ little! So- oh," his voice quieted dramatically, almost forlornly, "Damn it."

Soubi, although sympathetic to Ritsuka's plight, had pretty much had all he could take of trying to keep it together. He smiled. "No, Ritsuka, you're right. There is definitely nothing _little_ about you anymore."

"Aaahgh! Shut up!" Ritsuka yelled and pounded some more, but Soubi simply fell into helpless laughter. What could he do? He was only human, after all.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is happening in _my_ apartment right now, I swear I'm going to... to..." Kio deflated a little, shoulders slumping, as he possibly realized he had no clue just _what_ he could do.

Soubi, managing to get his laughter under control, tapped his fingers affectionately against the bathroom door and walked over to Kio who, with hands on his hips, was obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Kio, you remember being fifteen, yes?"

"Yeaahh," Kio replied, uncertain where Soubi was heading.

"You remember sitting next to someone? Sitting close as he ran his fingers up and down your arm-"

"Uhhh..."

"-relaxing you until your eyes started to drift shut. Then, when he felt you'd accept the gesture, he trailed those same fingers down your thigh. Just to help you relax, of course."

"Um. Of course. Only _that_ never happened to me when I was fifteen. Hell, that's never happened to me _ever_! Oh, Soubi. What are we going to do with you?" Kio sighed and looked toward the bathroom door. "He got a hard-on, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Hey, Ric-chan! I'm starving out here." Kio brushed past Soubi and walked toward Ritsuka's hiding place. "As for your, er, difficulty? Get used to the sensation. At the rate you and this idiot are going," he added, nodding toward Soubi as if Ritsuka could see through the door, "it's going to happen a _lot_. So, adjust yourself and let's go."

Soubi fully expected the pounding to recommence, but surprisingly the apartment remained quiet.

"Where..." Ritsuka finally asked. "Where are we going?"

It sounded like a challenge, and Kio frantically turned to Soubi, whispering, "Where should I say that will get him the hell out of there?"

Soubi shrugged, but then inspiration struck. He mouthed a response at Kio.

"Ah!" Kio exclaimed, his voice and face brightening. "Come on, Ritsuka, I'll buy you a Big Mac."

The bathroom door flung open, hard enough to make both Kio and Soubi wince at the sound of the door knob smacking into the wall.

A very red-faced yet determined Ritsuka stormed past the both of them toward the front door.

"I think I've just proven that I'm not a little kid anymore," he said as he turned the door knob and glared at them. "Fuck McDonald's. We're having shabu-shabu."

Soubi and Kio exchanged an apprehensive look – Ritsuka was pretty scary when he was pissed – but decided to simply go with the flow. They followed Ritsuka out the door.

Besides, Soubi now had two reasons to be happy. Not only was Ritsuka growing up, but apparently Soubi didn't have to worry so much about facing down French fries and chicken nuggets at dinner anymore.

 **END**   



End file.
